dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adolf Hitler (New Earth)
What shouldn't be here... We should remove all (real world) relatives not shown in DC comics. We should also remove the Bipolar Disorder category since this is an issue of contention in the real world and is not explicitly mentioned in the comics. --Lucien61 (talk) 15:53, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :I already removed Bipolar earlier. I agree on that, and the other point. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Hitler's father Alois and sister Paula appear in . --'' The Talk Goblin'' 16:41, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :::First, it's a Vertigo title... :::Second, it's a standard sci-hi story that is not tied to any version of the DCU... :::- Byfield (talk) 22:15, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::But it's a DC (okay, Vertigo) sci-hi story. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:19, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's an alternate history and not tied to New Earth. I really don't see it as justifying adding material here. - Byfield (talk) 00:11, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Bipolar I didn't want to interrupt the discussion that's going on above with an interjection so I just created a separate section for my question. About Hitler's bipolar disorder, how strongly should the rule be enforced about historical characteristics "not being explicitly mentioned"? For example, say a historical figure is introduced in comics that is known for his affliction (like Helen Keller who was known for being deaf and blind) but isn't explicitly said to have those weaknesses. Is it then alright to assume he has them? Or is it still not enough, like in this case with Hitler? --- Haroldrocks talk 00:32, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :First: "Mentioning" something within comics is of course a matter of pictures and/or words. When, for example, the comic book version of Helen Keller is shown with a vacant stare, moving carefully, and being unresponsive to sounds, it can be implied within a reasonable degree of probability that she has some deficiencies in the optical and aural departments. But how can you characterise the aggressive end of a bipolar disorder as being distinct from, say, a tantrum or a justified rage? (Which is just one manifestation of a whole spectrum of "manic" behaviour.) Thin ice, at the very least. :Second: BD is not exactly the best known attribute RL Hitler was known for. Allegedly, Napoleon had stomach problems for years (and may have died from them). But seeing ole Nappy in a two-panel appearance within a Rip Hunter story would not immediately suggest that he was suffering from noteworthy tummy twangs. :Third: A comic book version of a historical person is an abstract, a caricature or a parody - it is not meant as an accurate or complete portrayal of that person. We can gather from the traits pictured in the various Hitler DC appearances what there is to gain, but no more. For the rest (alleged, contented or established), the wikipedia link must suffice. :Fourth: I am hard-pressed to come up with a person more closely, cotroversely, and/or divergently scrutinized by historians than Adolf Hitler. Bipolar disorder may be one glib explanation for some of the things he did ("But of course! He must have been mad!"). It is not an establshed fact. --Lucien61 (talk) 10:16, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::It's important to keep in mind that this is not an article about the historical figure. It is an article about the character in the DC Universe. The only important characteristics are ones that are relevant to their role in the DC Universe. Likewise, I wouldn't list alzheimer's as a weakness on the Ronald Reagan (New Earth) page because that is totally irrelevant to the DCU. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 11:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: That's a good way to put it. Thanks! --- Haroldrocks talk 19:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::: Sure enough, thanks as well. That was what I was saying. Or meant to say. I think. Too obscure again? --Lucien61 (talk) 11:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Merge with Earth-S Earth-S was one of the five pre-Crisis universes that were merged together to make New Earth. So I don't think we need a Adolf Hitler (Earth-S) page, just like we don't have a Adolf Hitler (Earth-One) or Adolf Hitler (Earth-Two) page. Shadzane �� (talk) 02:35, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :Personally, my attitude to real people and gods and stuff is that the DC Earths gets merged (Earth-Two, One, New) and other company earths, like Charlton and Fawcett, get different pages. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm inclined to agree with Tupka. Kyletheobald (talk) 14:52, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::If we go by that rule, then many pages (like Alexander the Great (New Earth), Attila (New Earth), Benedict Arnold (New Earth), Benjamin Franklin (New Earth), etc.) should be split. Are we prepared to do that? SuperFan24K (talk) 20:55, January 28, 2020 (UTC) ::::I was under the impression that they already were split. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:18, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :::::Nope, they all incorporate the Earth-S version along with the Earth-Two and the Earth-One (and that's only letters A & B). SuperFan24K (talk) 15:41, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :::::Other pages that need split if Earth-S doesn't belong (which I am against, BTW. The end of Crisis made it clear that New Earth was made up of Earths-One, Two, Four, S and X, not just One and Two) include: Buffalo Bill (New Earth), Caligula (New Earth), Cesare Borgia (New Earth), Christopher Columbus (New Earth) and Cleopatra (New Earth). I'll stop with the list now, because I think I've made my point that there is a lot of them! SuperFan24K (talk) 15:53, January 29, 2020 (UTC)